left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick
Nick (also known as Nicolas) is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, voiced by Hugh Dillon. He is a gambler and a conman in a slick, expensive suit. He has a very shady (even violent) past, and is very cynical. He takes the role of "the complainer" of the Group: constantly making dour predictions and insulting the other group members. How he joined the group is unknown, but he doesn't seem to know whether he can trust them at first. This seems to change as time goes by, and he starts to value his Survivor compatriots. Official Description Relationships with other Survivors Nick plays a role similar to Francis of the original Left 4 Dead: constantly complaining and insulting the others. Nick is clearly the most antagonistic character in the series so far, due to his sarcasm, pessism and general bad attitude. When he introduces himself to everyone, he usually tells them not to even bother remembering his name, as he won't be around long. He starts the game an expert at using med-kits, and when hurt will remember "it's been a long...time....since I felt this bad." He's got an assortment of rather gruesome knowledge that he shares from time to time: (how easy it is to get brains out of suits, how hard it is to get blood out of a wedding dress and the like) which he follows up with "don't ask how I know that." Still, he realizes that he's going to have to trust on his teammates with his life, if not the details of his past, if he's going to have any chance of surviving the zombie apocalypse. As the game progresses, Nick becomes more throughly integrated into the team and his stance towards his teammates seems to thaw, and although he never looses his standoffish attitude, there are hints that he's not as frigged as he appears to be. * Coach: Nick and Coach seem to live to trade jabs, similar to Francis and Bill. Nick insults Coach and makes fun of his weight, but also will not hesitate to compliment him when he does something good, such as killing a Special Infected. Nick also seems to recoil quickly when he has clearly annoyed Coach, and Coach is quick to shut Nick down if his complaints get close to the line. * Ellis: Nick tends to mock anything about Ellis he can find, including his accent. However, he does start treating him as a valuable asset to the group as events unfold. His attitude swings between friendly and intimidating with Ellis; for example, after escaping "Dead Center" and starting the events of "Dark Carnival", he will either compliment Ellis ("Don't sweat it, at least you got us out of that mall") or upset him ("Goddamn you, Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!"). He also seems to insult Jimmy Gibbs Jr. on purpose just to annoy Ellis. He does make a few subtle attempts to get along with Ellis, such as asking if the Midnight Riders, a band that Ellis likes, are good. Even when Ellis dies, his attitude is negative ("I didn't think you'd last this long"), unless both Coach and Rochelle are killed, which is when Nick will say, "Hey Ellis, all that stuff I said about you? I was kidding." Sunny, friendly Ellis doesn't seem phased by any of the abuse, although if Nick kills a Special Infected he will suggest darkly, "Why does it not surprise me that you're good with a gun?" * Rochelle: Rochelle seems to be the one survivor Nick likes from the very start. He doesn't insult her unless she shoots him, and is less reluctant to use his med-kits and items on her early in the game. Sometimes when Nick sees Rochelle dead, he will say "I can think of two other people I would have rather seen go first, " or "So much for repopulating the Earth," implying that his interest in her may be primarily reproductive. Still, in every campaign movie poster Nick and Rochelle are next to each other. After Francis seems to take a liking to Rochelle, Nick reacts almost jealously, calling Francis a "greasy pig" or her "boyfriend." Despite all this, Rochelle seems kind of ambivalent towards Nick. She's nice to him the same way she's nice to everyone, and is quick to take his side after he shoots the infected helicopter pilot, but in The Passing she goes as far as saying that she hates him and that only a woman who hates herself would love him. * Francis: Nick and Francis seem to completely hate each other. At the start of The Riverbank, if Francis is present, he refers to him as a "greasy vest wearing monkey" while Francis refers to him as "suit" or "Colonel Sanders". During The Passing, he will refer to their mission as to "lower the bridge and kick the biker's ass". Coach, Ellis, and Rochelle disagree with him. He also shows a great distrust of Francis, believing he will not keep his word to lower the bridge."That biker guy better still be here." --NickHowever, Nick isn't far from thanking Francis for lowering the bridge and may sometimes express concern for the trio ("You three take care of yourself...and thanks"). If Francis mentioned about losing a man, Nick may say that he is sorry for the loss ("Hey...sorry for your loss"). * Zoey: Zoey, like almost every other survivor, is quick to dislike Nick at first conversation. You can hardly blame her, as Nick may insult Zoey at the beginning of The Riverbank, calling her "cupcake" and asking if there is a "man" up there he can talk to. Zoey will sarcastically stating she doesn't know what to do and referring to him as "Colonel Sanders" like Francis. Sometimes, however, he might mention that he was merely joking ("Would you lighten up? Man, nobody can take a joke anymore."). When they meet up again during The Port, Zoey may suggest to help everyone but Nick. Knowing that Ellis has a crush on Zoey, Nick will mercilessly tease him about it, even going as far to suggest Ellis get Zoey's name tattooed on his butt to impress her.Ellis, did you get that girl's name? 'Cause I can tattoo it on your ass. She'll like that. * Louis: Nick seems to have a dismissive attitude about Louis."Fine sure, you need to go fill it up with the gas cans, good luck to you, even if you are acting like that." --Louis Because of this, Nick is the only Survivor Louis dislikes. Louis will occasionally agree with Francis, saying "Bill would've shot him by now." Nick is also the only Survivor Louis doesn't wish luck to at the end of The Passing. However, Nick seems to appreciate Louis's shooting skills and even offered to leave Ellis behind for him to come along, and Louis will reverse his distaste for Nick, even if he doesn't remember his name. Nick will eventually apologize to the original Survivors for his coldness, which they acknowledge by warning him about incoming zombies, helping him and the other Survivors out, and bidding them farewell on their way. Quotes See: Nick/Quotes Notes * Evidence of Nick's criminal past can be seen in the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, when he opens a cash register at the beginning with a grin on his face. * All of Nick's new lines in The Passing are all Francis' grey color with captions on, much like Louis and Zoey's new lines in Crash Course. * In the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, Nick is seen wielding weapons in either his left or right hands at different times, possibly meaning he is ambidextrous. * Nick bears the same symbol on a ring of his as Francis has on one of his tattoos. * In the commentary for Left 4 Dead 2, the developers stated that Nick's character was originally an escaped prisoner that stole a nice suit, but he was eventually adapted into his current con-man persona. It is probable that he is still a convicted felon, as Nick can make a remark to the effect that he's not legally allowed to own firearms -a right Americans only lose if convicted of a felony, or some severe misdemeanors involving a Firearm. ** This is supported by the fact that when in the Swamp, Nick may sometimes state that Brains come out of a Suit but Swamp Water doesn't and then tells the others to not ask him how he knows that. ** Also supporting this is when approaching the Wedding Area on The Riverbank, he may state that "this brings back some bad memories" or that it's hard to get blood out of a wedding dress, which hints at some violent incident on his wedding day. However, it is unlikely that it was a fatal incident, since he mentions that the witch's cry reminds him of his "Ex-Wife," so his wife probably lived long enough to divorce him. * When a Tank attacks in Dead Center, Nick will sometimes say that perhaps if they do not move, the Tank will not notice them. This is possibly referencing a scene from the movie Jurassic Park. * Nick has a hickey mark on his neck and lipstick on his collar. * He is referred to as "gambler" in the game files. * During the Swamp Fever campaign, Nick is taunted for killing the helicopter pilot, although, they don't seem to mind as much as the original Survivors did in the Crash Course DLC campaign for Left 4 Dead. * Nick appears to have been married at one point. Sometimes, when he hears a Witch, he'll say "Sounds like my ex-wife." When entering the Sugar Mill he might say "I haven't seen this many crying women since my wedding." In addition, in The Passing, when coming upon the wedding, he will usually say "This brings back some bad memories." He may also say "It's not easy to get blood out of a wedding dress. Don't ask how I know that.", possibly hinting that the bride could have been harmed or involved in a violent incident at the wedding. * Nick's gambler background pops up from time to time as he keeps the other survivors informed of their odds of survival, as they drop. * Sometimes, if a Survivor shoots or attacks Nick, he will say "I don't know who started this shit, 'kay? But let's just stop the friendly fire right now." However, the caption will show "...Stop the friendly right..." missing the "fire". * Even if you're only using melee weapons, Nick will sometimes shout "This is why we have guns!" before a crescendo event, although this could be sarcastic, due to his personality. * As of The Passing, Nick reveals he knows how to do tattoos and even offers to give Ellis or Rochelle one, however, he cannot do tattoos with color. * Nick is the only Left 4 Dead 2 Survivor not to fall for Francis' claims of being a cop. If he did not speak to Francis at the beginning, he is quick to realize that the Left 4 Dead Survivors are not cops at the finale. * In an in-game vote, Nick came out joint-top with Ellis as people's favorite character, both getting 33% of the vote for PC players. He came in second place on the 360 version. * One of Nick's quotes could be a possible reference to The Simpsons, as sometimes when healing a teammate he will say "Let Doctor Nick fix you up." In the Simpsons, Doctor Nick is a cheap doctor, often not knowing many relevant things about medical treatment. This could also be a reference to Nick having previous experience with medical kits, as he will also say "Just relax, I've done this before," when he uses his first kits early in the game. Gallery Image:IMG_0822.jpg|Nick's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer, as he is about to hit an Infected with a Frying Pan. Image:Cutnick.jpg|Nick as he appears in the last campaign, The Parish. Image:Render-nick.jpg|Nick with a frying pan as seen in game Image:Nicks face model.jpg|Nick's face model, Taymour Ghazi. bg_nick.jpg|A close up photo of Nick File:Golf_club_nick.jpg|Nick with the new Golf Club in "The Passing". Hugh Dillon.jpg|Hugh Dillon is Nick's voice actor References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Survivors